


The Guardian of Hogwarts

by StormyFireDragon



Series: THE GUARDIAN SERIES [1]
Category: Dragon Prince Trilogy - Melanie Rawn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyFireDragon/pseuds/StormyFireDragon
Summary: DISCLAIMER:  ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLINGDISCLAIMER:  ALL SUN RUNNER GIFTS BELONG TO MELANIE RAWN.DISCLAIMER:  MERLIN AND MORGANA BELONG TO HISTORY AND MYTH.MANY OF THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC.  I DO THIS TO GIVE THEM MORE LIFE.  THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.  SO IT MAY SEEM A BIT BEGINNER AND NOT UP TO PAR WITH MY LATER WORKS.  THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR UNDERSTANDING.IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, THERE IS A INCIDENT WITH A PERSON FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS.  YOU WILL ALSO FEEL THE CHILD ABUSE AT THE VERY BEGINNING.  AND YES, BOTH SEVERUS AND MINERVA ARE SEVERELY OUT OF CHARACTER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER DOING THINGS THAT THE NEVER DID IN THE SERIES.  DRACO AND HARRY ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP.  THEY WOULD BE EQUIVALENT OF IDENTICAL TWINS.  A LITTLE STRONGER BOND THAN THE WEASLEY TWINS, BUT THEY NEVER HAVE SEX.  NEITHER IS GAY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MISUNDERSTANDING AND ONE SERIOUS ACCIDENT LATER, HARRY FINDS HIMSELF BACK AT HOGWARTS. HOWEVER THE FOUR FOUNDERS HAVE HAD ENOUGH AND TAKE MATTERS INTO THEIR OWN HANDS. FIND OUT WHAT BECOMES OF OUR SAVIOR WHEN HE IS DONE LEARNING WHAT THEY HAVE TO OFFER. WITH ENOUGH POWER TO RIVAL THE FOUNDERS AND MERLIN, HARRY BECOMES THE NEW GUARDIAN OF HOGWARTS AND MUST DEFEND HER AND THOSE WHO LIVE INSIDE. ODDLY ENOUGH, HE ALSO HAS TO DEFEND THE DEAD.
> 
> WITH THAT BEING SAID, HAPPY READING TO YOU. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Hardships and Surprises**

 

      Harry Potter was not a normal boy.  Even in the wizarding world, Harry was an exceptional person.  Having inherited his mother’s

emerald green eyes, and his father’s unruly black hair, Harry stood out already.  When you saw Harry in person, the one thing that

made him really stand out and made him famous was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  Harry inherited other things from his parents. 

He had inherited his mother’s compassion and her intellect and interests in such things as Charms and Potions.  He had inherited his natural

ability for flying as well as the ease of Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts from his father James.

      Our story starts as the end of the school semester ended and Harry was stepping off the train to face another hard summer with his relatives by

blood.  Petunia was Lily’s sister.  Petunia’s husband’s name was Vernon.  They hated Harry with a passion and never treated him as anything but a

freak.  Their son Dudley was known for “Harry Hunting” and never missed an opportunity to hurt Harry in some way.  Harry had no doubts that this

summer would be just like the rest.  After completing his horrifying fifth year with the horrible toad Umbridge, Harry just wanted to be left alone

with his thoughts and his hurt.  Sirius was dead and he did not know how he was going to contain his anger at his relatives all summer knowing

that he had no one else to turn to.

     As Harry stepped through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ he saw a group of people that made his heart light.  Alastor Moody and Mr. and Mrs.

Weasley were waiting there as well as Hermione’s parents.  After greeting Moody, he turned and received a huge hug from Molly, who always

treated Harry like a son.  Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry and wished him well for the summer.  Apparently Hermione had told them what

happened.  As Harry glanced around, he saw the Dursleys waiting impatiently, glaring at him and the others.  With a huge sigh, he grabbed

his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and walked over to them.  Vernon mouthed an insult at Harry and forced him from the Platform to the car 

       When Harry and the Dursleys reached No. 4 Privet Drive, Harry brought his trunk and Hedwig to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. 

No sooner had he done this than Uncle Vernon walked in and barked at him to report to the kitchen at once.  As soon as Harry sat at the

dining room table his Aunt Petunia sat across from him and his Uncle Vernon paced back and forth behind her.

      “Now let us get one thing straight boy,” said Vernon.  “No funny business this year.  If I see one trace of your freakishness, I will

beat you unconscious.  Do I make myself clear boy?”

       "Yes Uncle Vernon,” answered Harry looking as subdued as he could without it being obvious he was faking.

       “Well get up,” Petunia snapped.  “It’s time for you to start dinner.  If you burn anything this time, you will not eat for three days. 

Do I make myself clear to you boy?”

       “Yes Aunt Petunia,” replied Harry giving an internal sigh.  It was definitely going to be a very bad summer.

       He got up to start the dinner and as per his usual luck, all things happened at once.  He went to put the frying pan on the stove

and missed causing the pan to hit the floor with an ear shattering crash.  Dudley jumped at the noise and fell over, Petunia swore

worse than a sailor on shore leave, and Vernon grabbed Harry in less time than it too for someone to take a deep breath.  As he

dragged Harry up the stairs, Uncle Vernon hit Harry very hard on the side of his head.  Harry cried out as the stars took over his

vision giving Vernon reason to hit him in the mouth.  With a murderous look in his eye, Vernon proceeded to drag Harry up the stairs. 

When they reached the landing he threw Harry into the room and made to lock the door.

      “You were warned boy,” said Uncle Vernon.

     He went to walk away, but didn't get very far.  Just as he was about to close and lock the door, Harry fell over from the force of

the shove in addition to the spinning head and hurting mouth from the two well placed hits from his overlarge uncle upon his small

frame.  Upon landing on the floor a distinct snap could be heard by both of them.  Once the initial shock wore off, Harry looked

down to his very broken arm and cried out in severe pain. upon seeing the condition of the arm and hearing Harry cry out when

he was told to be quite caused Vernon to turn an ugly puce color.

     “You clumsy freak!” he screamed as spittle flew out of his mouth.  “Now look at what you have done.”  As he stared at Harry

crying and holding his left wrist, he scowled.  “You can just use your arm that way,” said Vernon.  “I am not spending my good

money to have you fixed.”

     By that time, Petunia and Dudley had made it up the stairs to see what all of the commotion was all about.  Like Vernon,

they both looked at Harry in different shades of disgust.  Dudley even started laughing at Harry.  Once he got his son to calm

down and leave the room, he followed Petunia out of the room, closed and locked the door, and followed her down the stairs. 

Harry sat there in agony and cried as the pain in his arm intensified with every little bounce or move he made.  As he opened

his school trunk, he found some of his old school robes.  Using his feet and his good hand, he tore them and made them into

a sling so that he could wrap and bound his arm to prevent further damage.  Hedwig hooted angrily at this treatment of her master,

whom she loved dearly. 

     Harry spent three days in his room in pure unadulterated agony.  Every time he rolled over in his sleep he jounced his arm. 

Periodically, he would forget that it was broken and use it to try and turn over or sit up causing the pain to flare up again and

remind him that it was there.  The only good thing Harry could say about the situation was that he didn’t sleep that often as

images of Sirius falling though the veil kept popping into his mind making him wake in a cold sweat.  Harry cried often, as he

missed his godfather.  He had now lost another person that loved him dearly.  Would this war with Voldemort take away

everyone he loved?

     On the fourth morning, Harry was awakened by his dreams of Sirius again.  He got up and opened the window for some

fresh air.  he thought about the fresh air coming in through the open window and sadly reflected that it was something he

had in his prison, but not something Sirius was allowed when he lived in the hell known as Number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

With a fresh set of tears running down his face, he got up and got dressed as best as he could with one a broken arm and

a heavy heart.  Just as he was finishing getting dressed, he heard the lock on his door click and then saw the door swing

open to reveal a very red in the face and very angry Uncle Vernon.

     “Well,” his uncle hissed.  “Get moving boy.  I haven’t got all day.  Your Aunt has a list of things she wants you to do

today and you bloody well better have them done by the time I get home or you will be in serious trouble.”

     Harry nodded resigned and walked to the edge of the stairs.  As he passed his uncle, he bumped his arm on the

corner of the wall and hissed in pain.   His uncle snarled at him and punched him in the back.

     “YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOY,” he roared.  Harry being in pain and weak from lack of food fell.  As he fell,

he tumbled down the stairs and blacked out.  Dudley walked in the front door just in time to see Harry’s body tumble

down the stairs and his eyes got wide as Harry’s body stopped at an odd angle at the bottom of the stairs.

     “You killed him,” he screeched when his brain was able to kick in long enough to make some sort of response about

it.  Petunia came running out form the kitchen and saw the scene before her.  She rushed over to Vernon.  When she was

finally able to get him to focus on her and her words, she did the only thing that she could think of to save all four of their lives.

      “You have to go for a ride,” she said quickly taking control of the situation and starting to maneuver her husband and son

towards the door.  “Take Dudders with you and go into town.  I will deal with all of this and give you a call when it's done. 

The two of you need to get out of here.”

      Coming out of his trance with a shake and taking a deep breath, he nodded to his wife before he grabbed his son and

forced him to walk out of the front door.  He glanced back at his wife only for her to shoo him away and closed the door. 

She then turned around and looked at her nephew just  lying at the bottom of the stairs looking like a broken patch work

doll.  With a remorse she never felt before, she hurried up to Harry's room and began to rummage through his trunk for

parchment.  She quickly wrote a letter to the school and with remembered skill from Lily's time at Hogwarts, she

efficiently tied the letter to Hedwig's leg before giving the command. 

      “Hurry to Professor Dumbledore,” she said.  Hedwig hooted in reply and flew out of the window.

 

_**The Guardians of Hogwarts** _

 

     Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of the age.  People were comparing him to the Founders and Merlin. 

He was the greatest wizard of the age.  Or at least he thought he was.  After the end of the year and the harrowing

experience at the Department of Mysteries, he sighed with contentment knowing that Harry would be safe at his

relatives’ house for the summer.  He worked for a few days getting things returned to normal after Dolores

Umbridge left the school.  Being Headmaster was great.   He loved his school and the students in it. 

     The aged Headmaster had a close bond with the one known as the "Boy - Who - Lived.  He loved Harry more

than any other student to grace the Halls of Hogwarts during his tenure as first Transfiguration Professor, then

Head of House, and finally as Headmaster.  The relationship between the two was about equivalent to that of a

grandfather with his grandson.  Albus worked for many years inside of the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry.  By the second day of the summer holidays, he resumed his duties at the Ministry of Magic and was

working hard with the Ministry Staff, as a new Minister was to be sworn in.  How he hated these meetings having

sat in one after another and another. 

     This meeting was a necessity as the old Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge was completely ousted from office

by the WIzarding World as a whole.   There were even a few attempts ion his life due to the mistakes he made in

letting Voldemort have free reign to terrorize the community by acting like an ostrich with his head in the sand. 

This meeting was a necessity because once more he was asked to step up and take the job as Minister, and once

more he declined.  He was perfectly happy being Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of the

Wizengamot.  He also refused because he knew that at the present, Hogwarts and the children that lived inside

of her needed him and his power.

     Instead he supported and recommended a person that no one would have thought of to be the new Minister

of Magic.  While his job performance was always top notch, this man with his red hair and glasses never aspired

to go above the position he loved so much.  He loved working with the muggle equipment by taking it apart and

putting it back together with the magic.  He also knew that if he were to arrest someone for breaking the Statute

of Secrecy, he would probably have to arrest himself.  Thus when Albus placed his trust and support behind Arthur

Weasley, the populace when from not knowing him to hounding around like dogs to get some information on him. 

Arthur Weasley, formerly of the Improper use of Muggle Artifacts Committee was sworn in as the new Minister for

Magic.  When asked why he took the post, he gave a simple but well rounded answer.  "We must protect the children!" 

Albus supported Arthur because he knew the man had good morals and a solid head on this shoulders.  He also

knew that Arthur would go to no lengths to see his children safe.  Said children were not all red headed either. 

Everyone knew of the love that the Weasley family had for Harry and the love that was returned.

      When everything was done, Albus made his way back to Hogwarts and to his office behind the gargoyle.  As he

sat there, he noticed a glow around the walls and such of his office leading to his sleeping quarters and out of the

door to the halls below.  He didn't fully understand the significance, so he shrugged it off for a later thought.  He

called Dobby and had the elf bring him a cup of tea.  Even after dinner, he pondered about the glow.  Shrugging his

shoulders, he let the matter drop until he could recharge and give the issue better attention.  While he slept, he

dreamed that he heard the castle whispering about the Heir finally coming into his own.  With a small smile on this

face, he rolled over and sank further into sleep.

      Upon waking the next morning, he thought once more about his dream and what the significance behind it

could mean.  He was no Seer for sure, but he was far from helpless with it either.  He had an epiphany while he

was sitting there and the pieces came together for him somewhat.  It was time for a change at Hogwarts and the

upcoming year would be an exciting one with the Heir of the Castle coming to his majority.  As he sat eating his

breakfast, a Snowy Owl flew into his window and to his desk scattering the dishes he was using and making

somewhat of a mess.  He know who she was as only one student that graced Hogwarts had a Snowy Owl as a

familiar and that person was non other than Harry Potter.  

        After two bloody fingers trying to get the letter off of the irate owl's leg, Albus had to hit her with a mild

stunner to be able to get to it.  He opened the letter, read it, and immediately stood and went into action. 

After waking the owl, he sent a patronus to Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona.  The four Heads of Houses

at Hogwarts.  All four sat there in amazement as they watched Albus try over and over again to get his emotions

under control so that he could tell them  what was going on and what was wrong.  By the time Poppy entered his

office, he was able to finally explain what was going on.

     “What is it Albus?” asked a very concerned Minerva.

     “Bad news I am afraid,” he replied as he reached into his robe for a length of rope he carried with him just for this

sort of scenario.  “I need you all to come with me straight away.”

     They heard him mumble the word Portus to create a portkey.  When the rope glowed blue, the teachers and nurse

made sure they were holding it and disappeared in a blink of light to their destination.  Albus just hoped they weren't already too late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY WORK. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS BEING MY FIRST STORY FROM YEARS AGO, IT IS OBVIOUS THAT AN AMATEUR OR BEGINNER WRITE IT. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH IT.


End file.
